


A Slashing Good Life

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Series: A Slashing Good Time [2]
Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween (Movie), Halloween - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Haddonfield, Halloween, Lemon, Masks, Michael Myers - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rating: M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Serial Killers, Sexual Frustration, Slasher, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, True Love, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, horror romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: October 31st, 1979 would mark a year ever since you were kidnapped by a man that you would have never expected to be your true love. As days pass, your emotions become stronger, as well as your need for vengeance. Dr. Loomis caused this. If he had minded his business, everything would have been fine. Since he had denied you having visitation with Michael, you grew a grudge and a deep desire to enact revenge. However, a glimmer of hope has been lingering around in your heart since your lover is known to escape on Halloween.





	1. I. Thoughts

Tomorrow marks a year without Michael. Just the thought of him makes my heart ache. Why did this have to happen? Everything could have been so perfect but he ruined it. Dr. Loomis; a scheming, lying asshole. Countless times, he has assured me that everything will be fine because I will have visitation days with Michael. He has not returned my calls since the day he had taken him. James has been around, comforting me and telling me that he will come back soon, but will he? It’s been close to a year and hasn’t escaped. Maybe… he forgot about me. Tears pricked my (e/c) eyes, followed by sniffles. A few footsteps entered the room and stopped in front of me. Strong arms wrapped around my torso and patted my back. I missed every single thing about Michael; his toffee eyes, his umber locks, and his pale mask, even though a part of me still hated it.

 

“It’s okay, (Y/n). He will come back soon.”

 

“But…. But  **_WHEN?! WHEN WILL HE COME BACK?! IT’S BEEN A YEAR! A YEAR, JAMES! A YEAR!”_ **

 

“Almost a year,” James corrected me,  _ “Tomorrow _ will be a year.”

 

“It feels like it has been  _ decades. _ I…  **I miss him.”**

 

“(Y/n), he escaped from that place last Halloween. What says that there isn’t a **_possibility_** that he will escape this year?”

 

Why hadn’t I realized that? He could escape tomorrow… but chances may be slim. A warm feeling coursed through my heart and brought a smile upon my face. Hope; something I hadn’t had in a while. 

 

“Don’t worry about it anymore. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

 

James wiped away my tears using the black sleeve of his baseball jacket. Rubbing my back, he reassured me. James reminded me so much of Michael; always protective and caring toward me. Pulling away from the hug, I sniffled and shot a smile toward James. His brown eyes lit up happily and a smile graced his lips. 

 

“Don’t cry anymore. I have to go to work. See you soon and love you.”

 

Grabbing his truck keys, he went out the front door. I heard the door lock after he closed it. Sighing, I plopped down on the brown, leather sofa. My lips contorted into a frown as thoughts of Michael lingered in the back of my mind. I longed for him; I needed him. I craved his touch and his presence. Just a mere glance at him would bring warmth in my heart and butterflies in my stomach. Little drops of rain began to pitter-patter on the window. Glancing over to the window, I saw the raindrops slide down the window in a careless manner. James’ truck was gone and I heard an engine echo in the distance. I wanted him to stay home but I know that he couldn’t. He already took a couple weeks off when I was first bawling my eyes out over Michael. Michael… when will I ever see him again? I grabbed the remote and pressed the red power button, causing the T.V. to turn on. It was tuned to the news and a blonde male had his hands locked over a stack of disorganized papers. His suit seemed a bit tight on him because the red tie was slanted and the black jacket was snug on his shoulders and arms.

 

Clearing his throat, he announced, “As everybody knows, tomorrow is America’s beloved holiday; Halloween. To stay safe, we advise that you check your kid’s candy and carry a flashlight with you at all times. Halloween has the most missing person reports every year so be very cautious when trick-or-treating and avoid the boogeyman-”

 

“The Boogeyman,” I whispered to myself in a low tone.

 

The simple mention of Michael’s title made my skin crawl, yet it brought a warm, comfortable feeling. If I could just be wrapped up in his arms once more… That’s all I ask for. Just one more cuddle… one more kiss… anything would be fine. I wrapped myself in a warm, fuzzy (f/c) blanket and listened to the roaring rain. The clouds created an eerie, grey sky that gave off a menacing feeling. My cheeks heated up from the cold touch of the breeze that came through the window and my (h/l), (h/c) locks swayed a bit. Reclining on the couch, I smiled inwardly and closed my (e/c) eyes. Michael…  _ come home soon.  _

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

**_364 days of waiting._ ** Sighing, I stared out the window. My mind was clouded with thoughts of  _ her _ . Something felt so empty without her; so incomplete. It almost feels like a part of me was left with  _ her _ . Dr. Loomis has been performing his meaningless experiments in hopes of finding a ‘cure’. I do not need a cure.  **_The only thing I need is (Y/n) and that’s final._ ** Every day, he would try to pull a simple mutter or word from my mouth but it would never happen. The only person that could make me  **talk** or show  _ any _ form of **emotion** is (Y/n). My clasped hands hung freely in between my legs as I slouched down. The door creaked open but I didn’t bother looking. I could tell those noisy footsteps belonged to Dr. Loomis. He lied. (Y/n) has not been able to visit me at all. His excuse was that she’s sick but I could clearly see through his measley lie. (Y/n) always takes her vitamins at **_exactly 9:00 A.M._ ** every single day and then she takes a steamy shower at  **_exactly 9:10 A.M._ ** Sometimes, she will forget her favorite, (f/c) towel on the bed but she didn’t have to worry. I was always there to correct her small mistakes. A shadow towered over me, followed by the screech of a stool. Focusing on the figure in front of me, I saw Dr. Loomis position a stool in front of me and sit on it. His baby blue eyes bore into toffee ones, almost as if they were seeking answers. My eyebrows furrowed at his presence and my blood pressure raised. Clenching my fists, I glared at him and made no verbal response.

 

“Tomorrow marks a year that you escaped from Smith’s Grove Sanitarium. Do you have any intention of escaping again?”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Michael,” Dr. Loomis sighed, “I need some type of response.”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Michael…”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Do you plan on going back to (Y/n)?”

 

My head perked up at the mention of her name and a warm, pleasant feeling coursed through me. Dr. Loomis took note of my sudden behavior change and smiled. Writing down something on his clipboard, he scooted closer to me and leaned his face close to mine. 

 

“You plan on escaping just to see her again, right Michael?”

 

Staring at the ground, I made no response. I bit my lip, holding back an angry growl. Why is her name coming out of **_HIS MOUTH?_** He has no right to speak of her. She is **_mine_** and **_mine alone._** **_Nobody else can mention her or have her._**

 

“Michael Myers,” he spoke sternly, “You  _ will not  _ escape to see that  **_stupid_ ** girl. You will stay  **_here_ ** and be a subject of my work. You  _ will not _ see that naive, ignorant girl again.”

 

Standing up, I didn’t hesitate to wrap my hands around his neck. My umber eyes were clouded by pure rage and hatred. How could he disrespect  _ her? _ Who is  **_HE_ ** to even utter a single word about _ her?  _ He is  **_nothing._ ** Gags and cut-off screams escaped his pale lips as his fearful blue orbs jolted around the room. Watching his miserable fight to escape, a slight smirk graced my lips.  _ He deserves death and nothing else.  _

 

**_“HALT MOTHERFUCKA!”_ **

 

The door flung open and heavy stomps echoed behind me, followed by a jolt of electricity to my back. Grimacing from the pain, I dropped Dr. Loomis and fell back into the chair. My orbs glared at the security guard who was carrying a taser. His brown orbs bore into my eyes as he furrowed his brows.

 

“Charlie, I need you to call more security guards to watch Michael’s room  _ tonight. _ We don’t want him  **_escaping_ ** again.”

 

**_“GOT IT. AYE ROBERT, CALL UP EVAN AND AIDAN! WE GOTTA WATCH OVER THE CRAZY MOTHAFUCKA TONIGHT,”_ ** Charlie yelled in his walkie-talkie as he exited the room.

 

Angry breaths escaped my nose as Dr. Loomis stood up and dusted himself off. He put his pen back in the pocket of his beige, tattered coat and held his clipboard. Walking past me, he flickered off the light and stood in the doorway. His silhouette was all I could see.

 

“Perhaps you will be more cooperative  _ tomorrow. _ Goodnight, Michael Myers.”

 

Closing the door, I was secluded and surrounded by total darkness, which my eyes soon adjusted too. The window remained slightly open and the cool breeze rolled in, gracing my cheeks. The clouds had a tint of mysterious blackness to them, making them appear more ominous. Sighing to myself, I leaned back in my chair. Nothing will stop me from seeing (Y/n). Charlie and his weak friends cannot get in my way.  **_They will all be cut down._ **


	2. II. Midnight

**Third-Person POV**

 

The constant ticking of the clock echoed into the stout, silent male’s ears. He wore an emotionless expression as he clasped his large hands together. Stray umber locks dangled carelessly on his forehead. The moonlight illuminated his handsome, intricate features. His jawline was sharply defined by the twilight, as well as his high cheekbones and plump lips. His toffee eyes stared into the dark abyss of his room. A cold breeze crept into the room, causing his hair to sway a bit. Footsteps and murmurs echoed outside of the room but it did not catch his attention. He was focused on one thing only; escaping to see his beloved (Y/n) again. The doorknob turned, eliciting a creak from the weathered door. Light flared into the room as the light switch was flicked, causing the male to squint from the sudden brightness. He didn’t bother to turn around to see who had entered his room. Footsteps stopped in front of Michael but he still refused to look. In front of him stood a tall, Asian man wearing a security guard uniform. He seemed a bit nervous but his hardy expression didn’t falter. It almost appeared to be his first day on the job. However, it would be his last day as well. An awkward silence filled the room, making the security guard unsettled. 

 

“You must be Michael,” the security guard said, “My name is Evan. I heard you don’t talk much, but I can solve that.”

 

Michael tilted his head toward Evan in curiosity, awaiting his solution. Evan pulled up a stool in front of Michael and sat, staring into Michael’s toffee orbs with his brown ones. 

 

“... Banana bus.”

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

What is the meaning of this? Evan held eye contact with me as he muttered nonsense. His body was visibly trembling but he tried to keep a tough composure. **_He cannot fool me._** **_I can easily see through his weak mind and soul._** Gulping nervously, Evan shakily breathed and stood up. Multiple footsteps slapped onto the ground and three more men entered the room. They walked beside Evan and stared at me in unison. Ah, it’s Aidan, Richard, and Charlie. Aidan didn’t seem to care at all for this job to the point where he would leave my door unlocked at night. Robert, on the other hand, was dedicated to completing the job, as well as Charlie. They all acted tough but I can see through them all. **_They are all weak and they will all suffer by my hand for barring me from seeing (Y/n)._** Sometimes, I wonder why Dr. Loomis hired these clowns. He knew that they were all scared and just want a paycheck. Aidan sighed and combed through his dirty blonde locks with his fingers.

 

“Are you really scared of him, Evan?”

 

“N-No,” Evan muttered out, looking down at the ground anxiously. 

 

“C’mon Evan,” Robert pitched in as his glasses shined in the moonlight, “I know it’s your first day, but don’t be scared!”

 

**_“YEAH! THAT MOTHAFUCKA DON’T SCARE ME!”_ **

 

Their confidence is  _ laughable _ and  _ pathetic. _ I lifted my gaze from the corner of the room and shifted it toward Evan. He caught my stare immediately, paralyzing him. Robert noticed our stare off and patted Evan’s back while giving him a small pep talk. 

 

“Don’t let him intimidate you, you’re stronger than him!”

 

“I… I have to go.”

 

Evan jumped out of Robert’s grip and ran for the door. He stumbled a bit, slipping on the cold concrete but that didn’t stop him. He got right back up and ran down the hall, awakening the other patients. Shouting and curses resounded in the hall, as well as banging. Robert followed after him, leaving Charlie and Aidan in my room. A thought crossed my mind, which made me smirk inwardly. Since there are only two left, it should be easy to eliminate them. Besides, they’re cowards with weapons. They cannot stop me. I stood up and turned my body toward the two men. Aidan noticed this first and cowered a bit.

 

“C-Charli-”

 

**_“WHAT?!”_ **

 

Charlie looked over at Aidan, who was pointing a shaky finger at me. Charlie’s brown orbs wandered over to my figure and widened. Without any warning, Charlie ran out the door. He shouted while running.

 

**_“MOTHAFUCKA RUN!”_ **

 

Aidan stared at me with fearful, blue eyes and ran for the door. Unfortunate for him, he lost his balance and slipped on the floor. His head banged against the tile, causing him to groan in pain. Walking over to him, I lifted him up by his dirty blonde locks. Glancing at me, he pleaded and begged for me to stop.

 

**_“P-Please… L-LET ME GO!”_ **

 

A devilish smirk played on my lips as I dropped him. Aidan breathed heavily and crawled for the exit. He is a fool for believing me. I would not spare anybody who is in the way of me and (Y/n). I violently kicked Aidan over so that his back was against the floor. He cried out in pain as a snap resounded in his lower back. Straddling him, I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed. Gags and cries escaped his mouth as his blue eyes met with my toffee ones. 

 

“M-Mich-”

 

His sentence was cut short. A snapping noise came from within his neck, causing his eyes to swell with blood, as well as his mouth. Killing idiots such as Aidan always brought a satisfying feeling; as if I’m cleansing the world of useless people. However, this time I didn’t feel satisfied. Maybe because his neck didn’t snap loudly like a popsicle stick or he didn’t beg enough for mercy. I proceeded to strip him of his uniform, as well as his weapons. This will be useful. A pair of car keys were in his pockets. Now it will be even easier to get to (Y/n)’s house. Thunder clapped outside, eliciting an ominous wind to rush into the room. It was almost on cue too with Aidan’s death. Also, I found a pair of keys to Dr. Loomis’ office. That’s where my mask was, as well as multiple photographs of (Y/n) and letters that she had sent. Dr. Loomis did not let me open those letters since it would distract me from his research. I walked over to the office, that was next door to my room, and unlocked it. Pushing the door open, I walked into the room and flicked the light switch on. On his desk, I saw everything I was looking for; my pale mask, (Y/n)’s mesmerizing photographs, and (Y/n)’s handwritten letters. Swiftly, I grabbed everything and walked back into my room. The scent of the mask greeted my nose, causing a small smile to form on my lips. I put on the mask and glanced at Aidan’s corpse. If I change into his clothes, it would be less likely that I would be caught since my ‘outfit’ is bright blue and has my name clearly labeled on my back. 

 

After putting on the clothes, I walked down the empty hallway and into the parking lot. The rain poured crazily and I lifted the hood onto my head. I clicked the ‘Unlock’ button and looked around for the car. A red Ford Pinto’s headlights flashed with every click. This must be it. Walking toward the car, I noticed that the gates were closed. Sighing to myself, I devised a plan to get past the gates. There was a section of the mental institution that was fenceless and it lead to the open road. The only problem was that it is grassy terrain, not the asphalt road. Either I can attempt to drive through the steel gate or drive off-road. Of course, I would take any option to see (Y/n). I inserted the keys into the side of the car and turned them to the right, unlocking it. The strong smell of pancakes greeted my nose. I sat myself in the driver’s seat and looked behind me. A bag of food rested in the backseat. Curiously, I looked in the bag and opened the styrofoam boxes that were labeled  _ ‘Denny's’. _ Two pancakes, two eggs, two sausage links, and two bacon strips were neatly positioned in the box. They were still warm. Hmm… Aidan must have been skipping work again. I put the bag back and started the car. The engine purred loudly as I rummaged through Aidan’s car. In his glove box, I found a sharp, hunting knife that had appeared to be fairly new. Perfect. I put the knife in my pocket and put the gears in reverse, backing up the car. After I was fully backed out of the parking spot, I put the car in drive. Stepping on the gas, I went through the parking lot and saw the clearing. I drove over the curb, making the car jump a bit. Glancing at the gas gauge, I saw that I was going 80 mph. The grass was a bit bumpy but I didn’t mind it.  **_I’m coming for you, (Y/n)._ **

  
  
  


**Reader’s POV**

 

I’ve been plastered to this couch ever since James left for work. I didn’t want to get up or do anything. Lethargy got the best of me, as well as sadness. The wind roared through the window, causing a cold breeze to creep in and tickle my (s/c), tear-stained cheeks. I glanced at the clock.  **1: 45 A.M.** There was still no sign of Michael. It was too dark outside for anybody to be traveling. The only light on the street was the flickering street light and the moonlight, which isn’t very much. My heart was longing for him badly. Today marks a year without Michael. Sighing, I flipped through the channels and found one that Michael and I used to watch. This channel played horror movies back-to-back. Smiling a little to myself, I watched one of our favorite movies,  _ Frankenstein _ . Although everybody portrayed The Monster as an evil and vile creature, I disagreed. He was misunderstood and he didn’t know how to love… just like Michael. A couple of tears sprang in my eyes but I held them back. I reassured myself that Michael is coming, I just have to be patient. 

 

_ “That body is not dead, it has never lived. I created it, I made it with my own hands from the graves from the gallows any-” _

 

Glass shattered behind me, which immediately caught my attention. I sprang up from the couch and my heart beated rapidly. For a second, I felt a bit hopeful. _ Could it be Michael? _ Checking around the house, I noticed that the sound was not a result of any glass windows breaking. It must’ve been outside. I peered my head out the open window near the couch and looked around. There was nothing in sight, at least where the light was shining. Sighing to myself, I walked back over to the couch and rested.

 

_ “He is never coming back,”  _ I muttered to myself.

 

Suddenly, another loud crash resounded from the outdoors. Again, I sprang up from my seat and looked out the window. Under the streetlight, I saw a tall, muscular figure that was pointed in my home’s direction. Something was in his hand and it shined sinisterly in the moonlight. Gasping, I felt my hope growing strong. It has to be him. It has to be Michael. The streetlight flickered on, illuminating a pale, emotionless mask. That’s it. It has to be him. It’s Michael… and  _ he didn’t forget about me. _ But… why is he across the street? Maybe he doesn’t remember the address. I should call out for him. 

 

_ “M-Michael? Is it… really you?” _


	3. III. Michael

The figure did not respond. He stood there motionless while wielding a sharp, metallic object that gleamed in the rays of the moon. My heart pumped with joy, yet there was a faint feeling of suspicion. Is this… Michael? Why is he just standing there, staring at me? I know Michael is like this but… something feels so wrong. This cannot be my Michael… or is it? His posture and demeanor resembled Michael’s so much… but at the same time, it didn’t. 

 

“M-Michael,” I stuttered loudly, “Is that you?”

 

The man cocked his head toward the window that I was peering out of and approached slowly. A part of me told me to run and seek help, yet I was positive that this is Michael. I heard slight, heavy breathing as he approached the window. I was face-to-face with him. Well, only one way to find out now. Reaching my hand toward the mask, I was abruptly stopped by his sturdy grip on my approaching hand. Of course, Michael wasn’t fond of taking off his mask but he would do it for me. My eyebrows contorted into a confused expression as I scanned the figure. No, this isn’t Michael. Who is this man?

 

“Let go of me.”

 

A slight chuckle came underneath his mask and he aggressively grabbed my face. At this moment, I realized that I made a grave mistake. An unknown man is right here, caressing my face. My breathing hitched as I struggled to pull away from his grip.

 

**_“WHO ARE YOU?! LET GO OF ME!”_ **

 

“You’re the girl that Michael kidnapped, huh?”

 

“He didn’t  _ kidnap _ me.”

 

“So if I do the same thing that Michael di-”

 

“No, you’re not like him. Not one bit. Now get the **_FUCK_ ** off my property.”

 

“I’ll shut you up _ real quick.” _

 

The man grabbed my hair and attempted to pull me out the window. Thrashing around angrily, I resisted and attempted to reach for his knife. He noticed it and slashed at my hand, causing a cut to form on my palm. I winced in pain and fought back, punching his abdomen. Small chuckles were all I heard, followed by a warning.

 

“If you do not cooperate, I will kill you _ right here and now.” _

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

“What everybody wants; a good time.”

 

My (e/c) orbs widened at his comment. He played with my emotions and gave me hope and he… wants to have  **_SEX_ ** with me?  **_RAPE ME?_ ** I won’t stand for this, no way. Gritting my teeth, I furiously pulled back into the window and fell onto my back. An angry grunt escaped his lips as he tried to enter the house through the window. I kicked him in the face and pulled my foot back before his knife could penetrate my skin again. He stumbled a bit but my kick didn’t do much damage.

 

“Stupid bitch,  **_I’LL KILL YOU!”_ **

 

He projected his whole body into the window, causing it to shatter. The glass fell onto the floor and scattered in every direction. I didn’t look away. I ran for the kitchen and crawled into the small sink cabinet. Luckily, there were a few glass plates and utensils that were never used here.  A few drops of blood stained the wooden floor as he picked out some glass shards from his body. Wincing a bit in pain, he got back onto his feet and looked around for any sign of my presence. Pulling my legs close to my body, I hoped on James’ arrival… or Michael’s. I need somebody here, anybody. I don’t want to die today… not when Michael is supposed to be here. It’s Halloween; our meetingversary. Footsteps echoed onto the cold, kitchen tile as he hit the knife against every cabinet. The thumps became louder and the nearby cabinet was opened. I couldn’t breathe. He can’t find me here. This can’t be the end. How could I be so oblivious? I’m so stupid. I should’ve known that he wasn’t Michael. 

 

_ “I can hear you.” _

 

Suddenly, my cabinet flung open, revealing the angry figure. Through the mask’s eye sockets, I could see blue eyes flaring with anger. Cowering, I bit my lip nervously and trembled. 

 

“P-Pleas-”

 

“You had your chances. Now, you will suffer my wrath.”

 

He raised his knife and I closed my eyes tightly. Michael… no. This cannot happen. Michael, I need you. This cannot be the end. Please help… Michael. A gasp and gurgling noise came from the man, catching my attention. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a gory sight. A sharpened kitchen knife penetrated through his chest, causing blood to flow from the wound. The crimson liquids filled the small cracks in between the kitchen tile as he gasped for air. It seemed that the knife punctured through his lung at an angle and slightly through his heart due to all the blood loss at a rapid rate. He fell over and gagged on his own blood. Locking eyes with him, his eyes begged for help. Does he want help? Pathetic. Furrowing my brows, I scoffed at his plea and came out of the cabinet. Towering over him, I watched his life seep away by the seconds. His eyes soon grew heavy and closed. The sounds of his breathing were halted, causing sweet relief to course through my body. However, I was still suspicious and on high alert. Who threw the knife? James? No… he works overtime. Michael? Looking around, I found nothing. No evidence or anything. A creaking noise coming from the rafters caught my attention. My (e/c) eyes darted toward the direction of the noise. Oh my god… it’s-

 

“M-Michael,” I whispered his honeyed name as tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

 

His toffee eyes gazed into my (e/c) ones. For once, he showed a bit of emotion; rejoice. A small smile formed on his plump lips. One hand held onto the rafters and the other one held his white mask that brought uneasiness and security at the same time. He must’ve thrown his knife at the intruder. Lowering himself from the rafters, he landed on the couch. I burst into a sprint and jumped on him happily. My heart was overjoyed. It’s him. It’s really him. Michael is back. Why did I ever doubt him? Sniffling a bit, I hugged him and rubbed my head against his chest. His warmth radiated onto my figure and his hand snaked around my waist. His other hand stroked my (h/l), (h/c) locks in a loving manner. 

 

“M-Michael… I can’t believe it.”

 

Although he never spoke or expressed his emotions much, I could tell he was happy; happy to be reunited. I held back my tears and smiled inwardly. It was like a dream come true. My prayers were answered. Michael is here in the flesh and blood. He isn’t in my memories anymore or my imagination. My love is here… with me. Our bond is inseparable. No matter how hard Dr. Loomis tries, he will never be able to take away my love for Michael. Cuddling into his arms, I closed my eyes. Nothing could make me happier.  **Frankenstein** played in the background as I savored Michael’s embrace and smell. Before I knew it, I slowly and comfortably drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 

_ “He's just resting - waiting for a new life to come.” _

 

**Samuel Loomis’ POV**

  
  
These security guards are good for nothing. Sighing, I scanned my access card and the door unlocked, eliciting an eerie creak. What it had harbored was gruesome sight; all thanks to Michael. A dried puddle of blood surrounded Aidan’s unmoving, nude figure. Handprints were wrapped around his neck, hinting that he was strangled to death. His dirty blonde locks were stained red and his blue eyes appeared lifeless. He didn’t stand a chance. Walking over to his corpse, I picked up his phone and flipped through the contact list. As soon as Evan’s number popped up, I dialed it immediately. My blood was practically boiling. How could they let  **_MY PATIENT ESCAPE?! HOW STUPID ARE THOSE FOOLS?!_ **

 

“Hello-“

 

**_“EVAN, WHERE IS MICHAEL?!”_ **

 

“D-Dr. Loomis, it’s not what you-“

 

_ “It’s not what you think?  _ **_ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK? HE HAS ESCAPED AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, EVAN!”_ **

 

“I-I-I’m so so-“

 

**_“SORRY WON'T CUT IT,”_ ** I seethed angrily.

 

“There isn’t m-much I can do,” Evan replied nervously.

 

“No… I do know something,” I said as a thought crossed my mind,” You, Charlie, and Richard will be responsible for finding him. If you do not find him within a 48-hour time span, consider yourselves  **_terminated and fined.”_ **

 

“Y-Yes, I understand. We will look for him in the morning.”

 

“Good.”

 

Hanging up the phone, I pinched my eyebrows and sighed. This is  **_unacceptable_ ** . Michael must’ve ran back to that girl again. Who knows if they’re on a train out of the city… I need him back here now. He will cause more chaos and eventually I will be blamed for my security guard’s negligence and cowardice. Rummaging through my file folder, I stumbled upon a phone number. Beside it, there was a small note.  **‘Please call me if you have any evidence that leads to Michael. I miss my sister so much. - James (L/n)’** While reading the letter, an idea crossed my mind. Perhaps I could coax James to hand Michael over or else… his sister, (Y/n), will suffer the consequences. He does care a lot for his sister so he would be wise enough to hand Michael over. Dialing the number, I held the phone to my ear and held my phone book. Next on the list was the Chief of Police. Surely, the Haddonfield police force can deal with (Y/n) accordingly if she resists. 

 

“Hello, who is this?”

 

“James, this is Dr. Samuel Loomis.  _ There is much that we need to discuss.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted you to all know, thank you SOOOO much for reading our fanfic! We really appreciate it! Also, our college semester is starting soon so updates may be a bit slower in the following weeks but don't worry! We are still dedicated writers! :) ~ PeachySav and Misst2018


	4. IV. Passion

The young woman was fast asleep on the sofa. Never has she felt more overjoyed in her life. Her lover was back in her life; that’s all she could ask for. She slept soundly, clinging on his arm for warmth and affection. He stared down at her sleeping figure with an emotionless expression. The white, blood-splattered mask was on the table beside him, begging to be worn once again. He looked at it for a second before returning his gaze to the (h/c)-haired woman. Small breaths escaped her luscious lips that yearned for the touch of his own. He leaned over the female, eagerly watching every breath she took. A small, shaky breath departed from his plump lips as he stroked her (h/c) locks. The sturdy male began to show emotion; hunger, hunger for her. A noticeable bulge began to form in his pants while his breaths became heavier. Reaching his hand out, he stroked the female's body, allowing his hands to roam freely. He cupped her breast and squeezed lightly, eliciting a groan from the female. The male continued squeezing to no end, having fun with her jiggly breasts. She stayed asleep during this whole ordeal, releasing occasional grunts and moans. He became bored of playing with her breasts and was interested in something a little lower on her body. His hand carefully trailed down her pants and undid her zipper, pulling down the denim that was encasing her thick thighs from his view. She moved around a bit in her sleep but made no sound. The male looked over to see her (f/c) lace panties that protected her womanhood. Furrowing his brows, he used both of his hands to remove her panties. The woman winced at the sudden exposure of air but stayed asleep. She wasn’t usually a deep sleeper; only when she hasn’t had a good sleep in a long time. Upon seeing her hidden gem, his eyes lit up with excitement, which also showed in his pants. Hungrily biting his lips, he grazed a finger over her womanhood. A small moan escaped her lips as she squirmed in her sleep. He didn’t seem to want to awaken her but he couldn’t hold his urge back. His hand snaked into his pants, stroking his solid member while the other played with the woman’s sensitive clit. Without thought, he inserted a finger into the woman’s pussy which was now wet. The woman seemed stimulated to this sensation to the point where her (e/c) orbs fluttered open. She seemed a bit confused at the situation as she tried to sit up. The male appeared to be shocked at her sudden awakening but he soon regained composure. He continued to finger her wet womanhood while she regained consciousness. 

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

Chocolate orbs bore into my two (e/c) abysses. His eyes held so much emotion; lust, hunger, and desire. I’ve never seen Michael express these feelings, not even when we made love. Did the duration of our isolation affect him that much? What was the reason behind the relevance of these new emotions? I was so lost in thought that I failed to realise the pleasurable sensation in my womanhood. A moan rolled off my tongue as I stared into Michael’s eyes. Breaking the stare momentarily, I glance down at his pants and see him aggressively stroking his hard cock. My questions were answered from earlier, he’s horny. It is weird seeing him initiate first, usually, it was me. Had something changed in him so suddenly? A sudden sensation of air tickled my breasts, eliciting my nipples to harden. Glancing down at my figure, I saw that Michael had swiftly cut my clothes off. I gasped a bit at this sight and looked up at Michael who had set his lusty eyes on my breasts and vagina. Blushing a bit at his gaze, I looked away and let him admire the sight in front of him. I wasn’t an exhibitionist or anything but if my body pleased Michael, he can look and touch all he wants. His hands gripped my boobs and played with them, causing my sensitive (s/c) nipples to harden from his soft, yet rough touch. 

 

“M-Michael,” I whispered while blushing red like a tomato.    
  


His chocolate eyes met with mine momentarily before returning to my body. I bit my lip in anticipation, growing impatient by the second. My wet, ready womanhood yearned for his sensual touch. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

 

“I want you, Michael,” I said mindlessly; the words slipping through my mouth like honey.

 

Without any warning, his long, throbbing member plunged into my womanhood. A tingle ran down my spine and a raspy moan deep within my lungs escaped my lips. His hips aggressively bucked against my own, causing my breasts to jiggle from the momentum. I held eye contact with him as he made sensual love to me. A warmth coursed through my heart and stomach as I laid my eyes upon his heavily breathing figure. A few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and savoring the moment. I felt like an animal in heat with him. He had an aura that was so irresistible and tempting. Some people may call me psycho for falling in love with a killer but I don’t care. They don’t understand me. Was liking a killer much different than liking an idol or model? After all, they are all human beings that execute their actions… differently. His thrusts became deeper and more erratic. I held back the urge to moan but small whimpers and coos of pleasure slipped through my (s/c) lips. He was being so rough. I felt ready to split into two. The brown sofa was almost squeaking, crying for help. My juices splurted out with every thrust, coating the sofa with my fluids. I definitely have to clean that up before James comes home. 

 

“M-M-Michael p-please-”

 

He interrupted my plea by covering my mouth with one hand and holding my hip with his other. Closing my eyes, I embraced the sweet bliss of his cock pumping into my wet, hot pussy. My breathing started to hitch as something in my stomach started to tighten. I knew this blissful feeling all too well.

 

“M-Michael, I’m gonna cu-”

 

He released a loud moan, interrupting my words. Hot, sticky liquids flowed freely into my womanhood like a never-ending stream. My (e/c) orbs widened in shock, realizing what could happen. He usually pulls out but… he came inside. I could get pregnant and I’m not ready at all for that. I love Michael, of course, but having his child… I don’t think I’m ready at all. Pumping one last time, he released the last of his fluids into me and pulled out. Grabbing a towel, he wiped himself clean, as well as the couch. My mind raced with doubtful thoughts as I bit my lip.

 

“Michael,” I blurted out, “You didn’t pull out… I may get pregnant.”

 

He stared at me and blinked nonchalantly. Looking away, he put some of my clothes beside me and wiped me with the towel. The feeling of the towel’s fabric against my clit was a bit weird, causing me to wince a bit. He walked into the laundry room and threw the towel into the hamper. Maybe Michael wants to start a family? He wouldn’t do anything weird without an explanation or a motive in his case since he didn’t talk. Michael came back into the room and sat beside me, staring at me without uttering a word. Gulping a bit, I looked at him curiously.

 

“Did you want to… start a family?”

 

He stayed silent and continued to stare at me, giving me little to no answer. A small frown crossed my lips. Why won’t he give me an answer? A nod or shake of the head wouldn’t hurt. Before I could bombard him with more questions, the phone rang. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was James. A smile returned to my lips. He will be happy to hear the news. 

 

Answering the phone, I happily blurted out, “James! You won’t beli-”

 

“(Y/n), you need to get out of that house now.”

 

“Wait… why?”

 

“Dr. Loomis is on his way right now and he is not happy.”

 

“A-And why is that?”

 

“Michael escaped. I can tell from the enthusiasm in your voice earlier that he’s back… right?”

 

“Yeah… He is right here beside me,” I said in an almost whisper.

 

“Shit… this isn’t good,” he mumbled to himself, “Go hide him in the neighbor’s treehouse. He’s coming now. Stay in the house and try to deter Dr. Loomis away. Stay safe, (Y/n).”

 

“J-Jam-”

 

Before I could reply, he hung up the phone. I knew that this was really bothering him judging from the concern in his voice. Glancing over at Michael, I saw him staring at me with an emotionless expression. I threw on some clothes and grabbed a few blankets. His knife casually dangled in his hand as he watched me closely. I put the blankets in his hand and stared into his chocolate brown orbs. Opening the door, I pointed toward the treehouse.

 

“Michael, you need to hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's been a long ass time since the last update. College has been hectic and it’s only been 3 days, and so far people are fighting for books and classes like animals. Anywho me and @peachysav should have things back on track hopefully. Thanks again for all your love and support. ~Misst2018 & Peachysav


	5. V. Danger

His reluctant, brown eyes bore into mine emotionlessly. I could already tell that Michael didn’t want to leave my side, like always. He wanted to stay with me and protect me but this time, I have to protect him. I cannot risk his safety once more. This time, I have to be his savior. 

 

“Michael, you have to go.”

 

Shaking his head, he stood firmly in front of me. He had no desire to leave. Sighing in frustration, I tried to think of a way to convince him to leave. Michael is pretty stubborn so this was going to be a task. I can’t bribe him in any way because he has no use for money. However, he does care about me. Suddenly, an idea crossed me. I could ask him to leave for my sake? It could work…

 

“Michael,” I interrupted the silence, “I need you to leave… for my protection… for both of our protection.”

 

Michael shot a curious glance at me before putting on his signature mask. Is he finally going to listen to me? He tucked his knife in his pocket and turned around, heading for the back door. A small smile played upon my (s/c) lips. It worked like a charm. He opened the sliding door and stepped into the fresh, crisp outside air. Inhaling deeply, he turned toward the neighbor’s treehouse near the left side of the fence and walked. Carefully, he climbed over the fence skillfully and quietly. To be honest, I was impressed with his skills. He landed so smoothly and so delicately, like a falling feather. Like a sly fox, he scaled the ladder and successfully entered the treehouse. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as Michael looked at me without expression. I felt his eyes on my figure while I went back inside the house. Locking the sliding door, I heard a low knock at the front door. My nerves began to tremble as anxiety clouded my consciousness. Is Dr. Loomis already here? No way. What if he saw him go outside? Biting my lip nervously, I walked over to the large, wooden door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, a tall, blue-eyed male waited outside with a briefcase and puffed on a small cigar. I could tell he was anxious and growing impatient as he tapped his foot demandingly. Hovering my hand above the brass doorknob, I hesitated. I need to get my act together before he sees my distress. Gulping, I released a sigh and regained my calm composure. Holding in my panic, I swung the door open erratically. Fear ran down my spine as he fixed his gaze on me. His eyebrows furrowed for a second but returned to a stasis. Faking a smile, I greeted Dr. Loomis. 

 

“Dr. Loomis, it is a surprise seeing you here.”

 

“(Y/n),” he whispered, puffing his cigar, “I must discuss important matters with you.

 

“What matters are you concerned about?”

 

“Michael. He has escaped.”

 

Trying to fake a shocked expression, I lied, “Really? I wouldn’t suspect him to escape again. Do you have an idea as to where he went.”

 

Hardening his gaze, he bluntly stated, “Here. He was here.”

 

“W-W-”

 

Before I could reply, Dr. Loomis forced his way in. Looking around, he walked around the living room where Michael and I were. A wave of relief coursed through me. If would have seen the dead body in my kitchen, he would immediately know.  Inhaling deeply, an angry expression formed on his face as his cheeks burned furiously. Glaring at me, he approached me at top speed.

 

“HE WAS HERE! I CAN SMELL HIS SCENT!

 

“P-Please, I don’t kno-”

 

“I SMELL… SOMETHING,” he growled, shifting his gaze toward the kitchen.

 

“N-NO THERE’S NOT-”

 

It was too late. Dr. Loomis went into the kitchen and saw the bloodied body. The dried blood on the tiles cracked beneath his feet as he bent over the body, checking for a pulse. The corpse still had the knife in hand and the mask on. Perhaps this can work as a decoy? A sly smirk played on my lips but immediately faltered. I can’t give him any hints. Dr. Loomis, who wore a confused expression, shot his gaze toward me.

 

“You… killed my patient? Did you kill Michael? But… he is your lover, correct?”

 

“Y-Ye-”

 

“Wait a second… this isn’t Michael. Michael isn’t blonde, nor blue-eyed. Who is this man?”

 

“He was an intruder and I dealt with him accordingly,” I replied nervously.

 

“So you killed him because he pretended to be your lover?”

 

“Not just th-”

 

“Interesting… Michael makes wounds to his victims like this; brutal, savage-like stabs from a kitchen knife.”

 

My breathing became shaky while my (e/c) orbs shot around the room. He could report me to the police for this even though I didn’t touch that man. It was Michael. I cannot blow his cover. I need to leave quickly. If he questions me further, I’m afraid the answer will slip loosely from my lips. Gulping, I answered him.

 

“Dr. Loomis, I-I have school tomorrow and it’s past 3:00 am. I start school in less than 5 hours. I need to go to sleep.”

 

He didn’t answer me, nor pay any mind. He analyzed the wounds of the corpse carefully, searching for an answer. Well, I could utilize this time to retreat upstairs. Quietly, I headed toward the stairs and walked up a couple of steps. I lied to him. Every word I had spoke were laced and rooted from pure lies. Footsteps thudded behind me, causing me to whip my head around. Blue eyes bore into my (e/c) ones. He wore an emotionless expression and I couldn’t make out his pending action. Fear and anger washed up on my mind as I gripped the railing. I was scared of his sudden appearance, yet I was angry that he didn’t respect my privacy. He forced his way into my home without my consent. He, himself, is an intruder. Although I lied, I told him that I needed to sleep for school. Is he suspicious of me?

 

“Dr. Loomis, I really must sleep.”

 

“No, (Y/n). I finally figured it out.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I must go.”

 

Before I could take another step, his hand savagely pulled my hand off the railing. I stumbled back a bit and shot him a deadly glare. How could he put his hands on me? He kept a study grip on my hand as his face contorted into pure anger.

 

“I know you’re lying, (Y/n). Tell me where he is hiding! WHERE IS MY PATIENT?!”

 

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about… now let me go,” His old feeble hands tightened around my small wrist, creating a notable color change. 

 

“You will not get away with this. You’re nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. You probably take pleasure in watching him kill, is that it? Is that what makes you tick? Are you as twisted as him? Do you need to become my patient as well?” 

 

“I’VE HEARD ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,” I yelled in pure anger.

 

That was it that was the last straw. I’ve taken enough of his ridiculous accusations regarding my love life. I know what's good for me and what I should have. I don’t need some doddering old fool to dictate my life. And then to even have the audacity to ridicule me with my own home is  **_ABSURD._ ** I felt my rage take over as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Yanking my hand from his quickly, I watched as he stumbles backward toward the stairs. A quick gentle push would be all it took to make it look like an accident? No one would even question it. Advancing closer, I give him the push he needs. My eyes light up with excitement, contentment, and relief as I watch him fall backward with a look of shock. The rush of adrenaline was short lived because he grabbed ahold of my (f/c) shirt and I tumble down along with him. Curses slipped past my lips as I felt every part of the stairs smash against my skin until our now slightly bruised bodies reached the bottom. Glancing up slightly, I saw some officers standing outside the door.

 

“GUARDS! GUARDS, GET IN HERE,” he hissed out his words with bloodstained teeth.

 

It didn’t take long before the police busted in with confused but alert expressions. Loomis begin blurting out all kinds of nonsense about me. He claimed I was trying to kill him for the sake of Michael and from the looks on their faces they weren’t really convinced with his accusations. I could probably use this to my advantage for this current situation. 

Rolling on my side, I let out a shaky breath and begin to weep slightly. 

 

“O-officer it was horrible… h-he just barged into my home and grabbed me. When I ran upstairs to try to escape his madness... he just grabbed me again, which is when our shuffle happened. He tried to throw me down the stairs,” looking up at the officers, I allow my tears to spill freely, gaining their trust even more. 

 

“S-she is lying! She is just doing this to give Michael time to escape! Don’t you see you fo-”

 

“Just what the hell is going on in here!?” 

 

Looking past the officers, I saw a familiar figure. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips, realizing it was James. He wore a shocked expression as he looked at my weak, brittle figure. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as his face contorted into an angry frown. 

 

“James,” I cried out as he rushed to my side to inspect my now visible bruises.

 

“Haven't you caused us enough trouble, Loomis? Why can’t you just leave us alone?’’

 

“Samuel Loomis, I think it's time you leave these people alon-”

 

“NO! NO, HE'S HERE, MICHAEL IS HERE I KNOW OF IT! YOU ALL ARE BLIND!”

 

I guess the officers had heard enough because they had scooped him up from under his arms and were already hauling him outside. He clutched onto the sides of the door frame and locked eyes with me.   
  
“Fine, I will leave then but I’ll be outside watching. You will not get away with this,” He shouted as he was finally ripped away from the wooden frame. 

 

James held on to me and stroked my head and watched as the cops dragged Loomis to their car. Once satisfied, he left my side to close and lock the door. Slowly I rise and limp to the kitchen, analyzing my leg in the light. My (s/c) leg was now covered in purplish bruises and seemed to be undergoing some intense swelling. Sighing deeply, I placed an Ice pack upon it. Michael is not going to like this. Matter of fact, it may upset him so greatly that he will go on a rampage again.

 

“Come here (Y/n), you should get some rest after all of that nonsense,” He said offering me a helping hand

  
  


“Thanks, James. I can always count on you,” I smiled graciously and accepted his hand.

 

**30 Minutes Later**

 

Today was a pretty hectic day with all that nonsense from that pesky, irritable doctor. Who does he think he is, just barging in my home like that? The nerve of that guy... I swear he really gets to me with his never-ending determination of ruining me and Michael. Michael… I wonder how he’s doing out there. I don’t like the fact that I had to leave him out there. What if he's cold? Or hungry? Or worse? Pouting slightly, I rose from my bed and strode over to my window to clear my racing thoughts.

 

“Maybe I just need some air,” I whispered while unlocking the latch and opening my window. 

 

It was a windy kind of night and the raccoons were out and about, scurrying around seeking shelter. Sighing, I leaned slightly on the seal, gazing up at the night sky. Stretching slightly, I felt a hand touch mine. Jumping back in shock. I fell on my butt and grabbed my umbrella and struck the intruder but they still manage to get in. Quickly standing to my feet, I get ready to strike again.

 

“Prepare for your demis-” 

 

I was cut short when I was lifted off the ground. Looking up, a wave of relief washed over me.  It was just Michael, my lover, standing in all his glory. He didn’t have his mask on and his face reflected a concerned expression. Memories of earlier flooded into my consciousness as I gazed at him. Dr. Loomis wants to take my precious lover away from me. Will I lose him again? Will I be sleeping alone in the cold once more? No, I shouldn’t let these thoughts get the best of me. 

  
  


“Oh Michael, it was so horrible. He was so persistent, vile, and just an overall irritant… but I’m glad you’re here and okay because I was starting to worry about you being out in the cold for so long. I thought something bad had happened to you.” 

 

I ran and divulged into his embrace as I felt a few tears spill from my half-lidded eyes. I felt him return it eagerly and lovingly. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat ever so slowly. It was a rhythm I could listen to for eternity with no complaints. We are so close to being together forever without any troubles or worries. Glancing up, I was met by his soft gaze as I locked eyes with my lover’s chocolate ones. A gentle smile crept on to my face as he patted my head in a loving manner. The mere thought of someone taking him away from me again made an unknown feeling form in my stomach. I can’t really describe it but it made me feel a little anxious, somewhat scared, but most of all  **_angry_ ** . My anger was bubbling to the brim. I am so sick of Dr. Loomis and his petty game. Could Michael feel the same way, angry about being separated from me?  I can only do one thing to end his game;  **_kill him._ ** But… I don’t think I can do that. I cannot kill another human being… but Michael can. Perhaps he can  **_kill_ ** for me? Holding back my tears, I glanced up at Michael, who was closing his eyes and enjoying the cold breeze, as well as my warm embrace.

 

“Michael,” I interrupted the silence, “There’s something I need you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update! Just an FYI, updates may be slow because of our hectic, exposure-filled college semester! We hope to update at least once a month, maybe twice if we are free. I hope you all understand and thank you ALL, especially! @activatethetightpants on AO3, for so much support! More to come soon. - Misst2018 and PeachySav


	6. VI. Observe

**Two Weeks Later**

 

He won’t leave us alone. He has been passing by the house every single day in the morning, afternoon, evening, and night. I already know his motive is not good. What could he be possibly planning now? An ambush of some sort? The police have already sided with me… unless he’s trying to find a reason to change their minds. Sighing, I sat by the window and opened the (f/c) curtains. They blew wildly as soon as the wind entered the room. Michael sat across from me, analyzing my nervous figure. His signature mask and knife rested on the small end table beside him. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 12:00 p.m. As if on cue, I heard a car drive nearby. Immediately, my brows furrowed and I clenched my fists angrily. Looking out the window, I saw a beige sedan parked outside my house. The man that I ever so hated stepped out of the car and looked up at my open window. My (e/c) orbs met with blue hues and I cursed under my breath.

 

“Fucking asshole,” I muttered.

 

Michael curiously peered out the window and saw the dreaded figure that I was staring at. His eyebrows furrowed as well. He gripped the curtains tightly. If only the curtains were Loomis’ neck, that would be great. He would be rid of and my issue would be eradicated. 

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

Why is he here again? Had the consequences of harassing (Y/n) not been clear? Dr. Loomis will truly never learn but he isn’t my biggest concern. I can easily slice his throat or snap his neck. The main problem is (Y/n). Why has her behavior changed so much within a short timespan? She seems so worrisome and angry; two emotions she should never experience. Dr. Loomis seems to be the cause of the problem so I should get rid of him as soon as I can. Intentionally, I grab her hand, catching her attention. Her glistening (e/c) orbs met with my own. Instead of smiling, her scowl deepened and a few tears escape her eyes. This was very unexpected. Widening my eyes a bit, I closely watched her. Her body language was very tense and angry as I could feel her hand shaking in my grip. She isn’t sad, she is frustrated. No, I can’t have this happen to my (Y/n). She can’t be experiencing such negative emotions because of Dr. Loomis. 

 

“Michael, when will he leave?”

 

Staring at her, I ran my hands through her (h/l), (h/c) locks. Her frown twitched into a smile momentarily but formed back into a scowl. The greatest pain that I could ever experience is seeing her in distress or pain. Stab wounds or gunshots are nothing near as painful as her sadness. She jumped into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder, crying mindlessly. Embracing her, I stroked her back and cradled her close. 

 

“He wants to take you away again, Michael. It can’t happen. What if he catches us one day? Will he tell the police? Will they investigate and take you away? It can’t happen, Michael… it can’t.”

 

Sighing inwardly, I patted her back, reassuring her it would never happen. Pulling away from me, I saw a bright smile form on her (s/c) lips. Tears had stained her cheeks and near her (e/c) orbs. I heard the horn of a car honk outside and her expression quickly dropped. Without any warning, she jumped out of my arms and grabbed my knife. Releasing an angry scream, she grabbed a nearby teddy bear and brutally swung the knife at it. The stuffing came out with every stab and her (e/c) orbs were filled with hatred and rage. Realizing what she had done, she dropped the knife on the floor, as well as the teddy bear. It was the teddy bear that I had given her. The woman on the floor is not (Y/n) anymore. She was so sweet and wouldn’t harm a thing. My tendencies have passed onto her and this is not good. My plan was not at all to corrupt her. She was the one to keep me… sane. I felt like my urge to kill was vanished in her presence. She makes me feel so… weird. My heart rate increases when she’s in my arms or in my presence. Her bright smile is enough to erase any thoughts about murdering others in the most brutal, inhumane ways. She was the one I belonged to, not the confused woman on the floor, crying and holding the teddy bear stuffing. She had succumbed to my behavior and it is my fault. I made her this way. Taking a deep breath, I approached her and crouched down to her level. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight. She cried on my shoulder and clung onto my figure. Patting her back, I released a deep breath and held her close. Curiously, I looked over at the window to see if Loomis was still there. The beige sedan was gone. Finally, we are alone again.

 

“Michael… I’m so sorry Michael,” she muttered through sobs.

 

I know that I have to do everything I can to keep (Y/n) from the brink of insanity. She cannot become a monster like me. Loomis would only lock her up in the same room as I and torture her, mentally and physically. He only wants information about me and he would utilize his manipulative ways to gain what he wants. I have to kill Loomis and I have to kill him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter was a bit short, midterms are next week and we’ve been studying! Just an FYI, we will update at least once a month! College has been really busy so we don’t have much time. Also, thanks again for all the support (we forgot to mention @bluntdictator on Wattpad on the last note but your support is much appreciated too!) :) Have a good day/night everyone!


	7. VII. Plans

These days just hasn’t been feeling the same anymore. Everything feels so empty and desolate. It almost feels like I’m alone, even though Michael is by my side. He’s here physically, but not mentally. His brown orbs stare off into space every time I’m in his presence. It’s like he doesn’t notice me anymore. Have I become a bore to him? He has become so distant… Is it something I’ve done? I cannot help but feel a pang of overwhelming guilt in my heart. Am I the cause of his abnormal behavior? No, I can’t be the cause. The reason why he came back was because of me… but why is he acting like this? I was cut out of my thoughts by the sound of the door creaking open. Shifting my gaze toward the door, I saw Michael’s towering figure in the doorway. A warmth grew in my chest as a smile graced my (s/c). Yet, I felt a small twinge of pain in my heart, knowing his attention is diverted to something else rather than me. Taking off his white mask, he plopped down onto my (f/c) comforter and released a deep sigh. His chocolate hues locked with my (e/c) ones momentarily before they shifted toward the ground. Clearing my throat, I focused my gaze on his figure, hoping he would turn around to acknowledge me, but I knew it wouldn’t happen.

 

“Hey… what’s on your mind, Michael?” I asked him, smiling warmly.

 

He didn’t bother to turn around or respond in any kind of way. His stiff figure didn’t budge at all, nor did his gaze on the wooden floorboards. Releasing a small sigh, I leaned back in my chair as my smile faltered into a frown. Looking closely, I noticed he had something shiny in his hand: his kitchen knife, which was bloodied with fresh blood that smelt of rusted iron. Curiously, I looked out the window and down into the backyard. Ah, just as I thought. Michael has been suppressing his desire to kill Loomis by killing small, helpless squirrels. Their corpses laid on the grass, which was now stained crimson. I couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the squirrels. They shouldn’t have to fall to their demise so early. It should be Loomis. This is all his fault, he doesn’t deserve to live anymore. Even the simple mention of his name is enough to make my blood boil with rage and anguish. I’m more than certain that he is the reason for Michael’s sudden change of behavior. I need to get rid of him, and I need to get rid of him soon. 

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

A slash to the throat of suffocation? Which method is better? Which will make Loomis truly suffer and feel my rage? He needs to atone for all of his reckless behavior. He doesn’t seem to realize the consequence of his actions, which is my swift hand, driving my knife through his chest multiple times. I know (Y/n) is worried about me. Her (e/c) orbs that were once filled with joy have become sorrowful. She gazes at me very often, but she hangs her head down. Loomis’ presence is taking a toll on her mental health and wellbeing. It is completely and utterly unacceptable. In a way, I feel… responsible for her pain. Have I stalled too long? My brown eyes rested on her figure that was sitting on the chair. Her (h/l), (h/c) locks glowed in the sunlight as her (e/c) orbs stared at the floor, lifeless and dark. Her hands were intertwined with each other. My lips turned down upon this sight. I could tell she misses the warmth of my hand on her small, delicate hand. I want to shower her with all my attention, but I cannot. No, I need to eliminate Loomis to end her worries. I need to kill him; his throat must be slashed and his blood must paint the sidewalks crimson. Her woeful condition seems to worsen every day. There is no more time for waiting. I need to act now, tonight. 

 

**Nightfall**

 

I spent the past hours sharpening my knife in the guest bedroom, preparing to drive it through Loomis’ neck. I couldn’t help but feel a hint of… happiness? My nerves were bursting with adrenaline and I could hardly sit straight in my seat. All of (Y/n)’s problems are going to come to an end and everything will be right again. Tonight is the night, Loomis is going to die. There will be no worries, no more disturbances on my life nor (Y/n)’s or James’ life. Standing in front of the mirror, I stared at my tall figure. Rage glowered in my brown eyes as my eyebrows furrowed. In my left hand, I held my white mask. Killing him with the mask on will be more memorable. He doesn’t deserve to see my smile once he takes his last, dying breath. I pulled the mask over my head and adjusted it to ensure I could breathe properly. I grabbed the sharpened kitchen knife that was resting on the wooden end table and looked once again into the mirror. In the mirror, the boogeyman of Haddonfield stood firmly, ready to take immediate action. I felt a small smirk creep on my lips upon laying eyes on my own figure. This will be a night to remember. Walking over to the window, I peered out to find Loomis’ car. To my expectations, it was parked on the sidewalk. Squinting closely, I could make out his figure in the driver’s seat. He seemed to be eating a hamburger and some fries. Little does he know, that will be his last meal. Quietly, I walked down the stairs and looked around. I did not want to wake (Y/n) up and worry her. She would probably think I was going to kill a few raccoons, but my target is a much greater pest. As soon as I got to the last step, I directed my attention toward the back door. It was dark outside, yet it was darker than usual today. Perfect. Loomis won’t know what’s coming to him. To avoid making much noise, I slowly walked toward the back door. I can sneak up behind Loomis from the backyard. If I were to leave out the front door, he would immediately see me. I have to follow this plan perfectly or else I could lose (Y/n) again or worse, her life would be at stake. As soon as I was within reach of the doorknob, I carefully twisted it and opened the door. The outside air rushed inside and a cold breeze tickled the nape of my neck. Walking outside, I silently shut the door behind me and scanned my surroundings. I could smell the rotting flesh of the squirrels I had killed earlier, but it didn’t bother me. They were practice targets for my main kill: Dr. Samuel Loomis. It’s now or never. It’s time to end this.

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I pulled the black sweater over my body and released a sigh. The black sweats I wore were baggy, but comfortable, as well as my black sneakers. My (h/c) locks were tied back into a high ponytail so no hair would get in my face when I am looking into Loomis’ dead eyes. Do I really want to do this? Should I do this? Is this the best thing to do? Walking over to my vanity, I opened the top drawer that held a sharp pocket knife. Looking down at the steel, chills ran down my spine as I picked it up. It has to be done, there is no turning back now. Loomis must be killed. I shouldn’t hesitate about it. A great reward will be yielded if I kill this man: peace. I can finally be at peace with Michael… once the crazy, obsessive psychiatrist is killed. My life will be back to normal again. I put the knife in my pocket and picked up a pile of rope that rested on my end table. It would be best to tie him up first then slit his throat, it ensures that he won’t escape. Closing my (e/c) eyes, I released a shaky breath and tried to calm myself down. Taking a person’s life isn’t an easy action. It involves much guilt, pain, and suffering. Yet Michael feels nothing from it, no remorse or sorrow. Beside, Loomis deserves it. He’s a filthy irritant that needs to be slaughtered. Looking outside, I saw the haunting beige sedan parked by the driveway. Immediately, I felt my cheeks heat up in a rage as I clenched the rope in my hand. My blood felt hot, as if it was boiling from my wrath. My guilt seemed to vanish into thin air. No, I’ve made the right choice. He needs to fucking suffer and DIE. DIE! SAMUEL LOOMIS NEEDS TO DIE! ALL HE DESERVES IS DEATH! Gritting my teeth, I quickly ran into James’ room. His room was directly across mine and overlooked the neighbor’s backyard. Loomis would not be able to see me in the yard, thus decreasing my likelihood of being caught. The neighbor’s backyard has a gate in the back that I can take to get around the back of Loomis’ car. Taking my own backyard would be too risky. The gate is creaky and would alert Loomis. Staring out the window, I noticed the drop was rather dangerous. An idea sparked in my mind, I could use James’ bedsheets, although I can already tell he will be mad once he gets home. Quickly, I tied his red bed sheets together and threw them out the window. The end of the bed sheet rope was attached to the frame of his bed. Carefully, I slipped down the makeshift rope and looked around. The neighbor’s lights were out and there was nothing suspicious in sight. This is perfect. I’m one step closer to slitting that psychiatrist’s stomach open to expose his bloody entrails. They will be fed to the neighbor’s dogs.  He will bleed out in my name and suffer my wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, we've been sooo dead lmao anyways thanks for reading and stay tuned for another update in about a month! :)


	8. VIII. Execution

I released a shaky breath as my feet touched the ground. Killing someone shouldn’t be too hard, right? Michael does it all the time. Besides Loomis is what hinders our once happy relationship, so it's best to get rid of the pest. The repercussions will be bad, but the police already believe Loomis is out of control anyway; I thought while creeping toward the front of the house. His car was still parked right in its usual spot, in front of my home. Releasing a sigh I felt a scowl graze my face. My grip on my knife tightened as my anger flared. Who does he honestly think he is? Does he really think he can just march into here and ruin my life? Well, tonight is the night he learns. Analyzing the surrounding area I ensured the dark streets were empty. No one should notice a single thing. Squatting down to my knees I quickly made my way to the side of his car. Peeking up slightly I watched as he filled his disgusting face with junk food.  Sneaking closer to the car I halted when I heard him speak.   
  
  
“I don’t understand how (Y/n) managed to get such a positive reaction from him,” he paused and made a slight chuckle “Although she may be an obstacle to my main goal, I can make her a patient and use her to get into Michael's head.”   
  
  


I covered my mouth in utter disgust.  Did I hear him correctly? He really intends on taking me in as a patient just to crack Michael. He really has some nerve to call himself a psychiatrist. He is just a heartless manipulator like he has always been. God, the urge to drive this knife into his heart is nearly irresistible. No… I have to calm down. I cannot mindlessly kill him, he’s talking to somebody on the phone. A cold wind blew ominously, tickling my (s/c) cheeks and sending a shiver down my spine. For some reason, it felt… thick in the atmosphere… like I wasn’t alone. Am I crazy? No… Michael was sound asleep when I checked. I shouldn’t worry… it’ll be fine. I will execute Dr. Samuel Loomis. 

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

Dr. Loomis’ baby blue orbs were focused on the hamburger in front of him like a mindless child. The mere thought of seeing his meaningless life slip away from his eyes was enough to curl my lips. His tongue grazed his sauce-coated thumb like a pig as he released a howl of laughter. The man that he was speaking to on the phone began to laugh as well, and my blood boiled. How could he plan to manipulate my (Y/n)? He has no idea about how much I will enjoy slitting his throat. I dreamt of it for years… now I can make it a reality. Glancing down, I noticed my knuckles turn white from the strong grip on my beloved kitchen knife. I stared into the steel of the knife, looking at my furious brown orbs. Releasing a shaky breath, I raised my head and fixated my focus on Dr. Loomis. My knees began to hurt because of how long I was kneeling, but I ignored the pain. It’s so hard to resist plunging my knife into his chest, but I have to be careful and precise with his death. He deserves to suffer. 

 

“You see,” Dr. Loomis continued, “I could easily explain to the authorities that (Y/n) is mentally unable to be into society. Then, they can hand her over to me and Michael will come for her like a sick puppy. It’s such a cunning plan, isn’t it?”

 

I wanted to shove that burger down his throat. No, I want to grab the straw out of his drink and skewer his eyeballs out from his sockets. Thoughts raced through my mind as my grip tightened around my knife. I don’t think I can hold back any longer.

 

“Yes, it’ll be all so easy- Wait… who is that there?”

 

Dr. Loomis’ orbs trailed to his driver’s side mirror and his eyes widened. Before he could utter any words, a (s/c) hand lashed out at him and drove a silvery object into his shoulder. 

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

 

Dr. Loomis’ screech echoed in the silence of the night, causing a few crows to fly out of the nearby trees. Blood splashed against his windshield as he dropped his phone on the passenger’s seat. My brown orbs widened as they laid on the large stab wound on his shoulder. A small, silver knife was protruding from the wound. I’m not alone… but who else holds a grudge against Dr. Loomis? Wait… it can’t be-

 

“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE,” a familiar, angelic voice shouted.

 

Looking over to the driver’s side of the car, I saw my sweet (Y/n) glaring daggers into Dr. Loomis’ eyes. What is she doing? This is my fault, (Y/n) would have never thought of doing this but she must’ve observed me for too long. My eyes darted over to Dr. Loomis, who was reaching for the car keys in his ignition. No, there is no way he can escape. He will suffer the consequences of harassing (Y/n) and I. Quickly, I ripped open the passenger's side door and reached my knife-wielding hand over to his chest and drove my precious steel through it. Blood spurted from Dr. Loomis’ mouth, followed by a cry.

 

“P-Please,” Dr. Loomis’ pleaded before laying his eyes on my figure, “M-Michael… w-why? After all that I’ve done for y-”

 

“You’ve done nothing but cause us pain,” (Y/n) said coldly.

 

A few goosebumps pricked my skin as I heard (Y/n)’s cold voice. I’m addicted to the sound of her sweet, honeyed voice but her cold, unforgiving tone made a warmth grow in my chest. I have never seen this side of (Y/n): cold tone and a twisted, manic expression as blood covered her face. It was almost… seductive, yet I know I have to keep her pure. 

 

“M-Michael… I told you I would take care of him. Why are you here?”

 

(Y/n)’s voice cut me out of my thoughts as her gleaming (e/c) orbs stared at me, a scarlet hue adorning her cheeks. I gazed into her eyes, stunned by her change of behavior. Her voice went from cold to warm and welcoming. Her twisted expression contorted into one of curiosity and innocence. Analyzing her body, I saw she was wearing a baggy black sweater and sweatpants, which were now stained with blood. She reached her hand out to me and placed it on my knife-wielding hand. Suddenly, she furrowed her brows and a dark smirk decorated her lips. She pushed down on the knife, sending it further into Dr. Loomis’ chest. A cry escaped his lips, as a faint giggle slipped past (Y/n)’s plump lips. Has she gone mad with bloodlust? She… is becoming more like me… it shouldn’t be this way yet… I somehow find it attractive. 

 

“Let’s finish this, Michael,” she whispered. 

 

With that statement, I pulled my knife out of Dr. Loomis’ chest and stabbed him repeatedly. (Y/n) grabbed the small knife and yanked it out of his shoulder, following my steps and stabbing him repeatedly. Dr. Loomis’ began to choke on his own blood as sounds of wet, ripping of flesh echoed in my ears. The warmth of Dr. Loomis’ blood greeted my hands as I continued to plunge my knife in and out of his chest, striking his heart. I soon lost focus of the repetitive stabbing. Instead, I was focused on (Y/n): how her cheekbones shone in the moonlight and how her twisted smile curled on her (s/c) lips. 

 

“Y… You’ll pa-”

 

Before Dr. Loomis could finish his sentence, (Y/n) aggressively swiped the blade of the knife across his neck, slitting it deeply. Crimson liquid quickly oozed out of his neck as he gargled on his own blood. (Y/n)’s breathing became heavy as a few crazed giggles slipped past her lips. Glancing down at Dr. Loomis, I saw his eyes lose it’s natural, baby blue hue as the life seeped from them. It was a moment I long hoped to live: to see Dr. Loomis’ death, better yet be the one to bring him to his death. Releasing a sigh, (Y/n) threw the knife to the ground and smiled warmly. Her smile made something in my heart feel… warm as well. A few tears escaped her (e/c) orbs as she stared into my brown eyes. Her facial expression softened into the angelic, innocent smile that I have wanted from the moment I saw her. 

 

“It’s over… it’s finally over,” (Y/n) smiled through tears.

 

Reaching over, (Y/n) pulled me into a warm embrace over Dr. Loomis’ dead body. I returned the embrace, wrapped my arms around her waist and running my fingers through her (h/c) locks. She snuggled her head in the crook of my neck as I felt her warm tears running down my skin. Her sniffles echoed in my ears, as well as the ambiance of the night. Looking down at her figure, I noticed her eyes were closed shut and her breathing had finally calmed down. I felt her heartbeat started to slow against my chest as she released a warm hum. I have missed this feeling: the feeling of her against my body, breathing softly and peacefully. It has been a long time since I’ve had her in my arms like this. Now, I know she will be in my arms forever. Dr. Loomis has been executed, as planned. Finally, I can have her all to myself without any problems… now we just have to hide the body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Apologies for the LOOOOOONG delay! We have been very busy in school/work and its hard to find time to write together. Thank you guys for having so much patience! We really appreciate it! Hopefully, the next update will not be as long as a wait time! ~ PeachySav and Misst2018


End file.
